Kiara (The Lion King: Revisited)
Kiara is a young adult lioness. She is the current crown princess of Pride Rock. She is the daughter of Simba and Nala, the older sister of Kion, and the mate of Kovu. Shortly after her birth, Kiara was presented to the kingdom in a royal presentation ceremony. Growing up, she was sheltered from the enemy pride, the Outsiders, by her father, Simba, who forbade her to visit the Outlands. Her adventurous spirit one day prompted her to disobey her father's orders, and she encountered an Outsider in the Outlands named Kovu. The two developed a fast friendship, but they were promptly separated by their warring parents. As a young adult, Kiara attempted to hunt solo for the first time. During this time, Zira, the leader of the Outsiders, took advantage of her solitude by setting fire to the nearby grasslands, which effectively trapped Kiara in the blaze. Kovu arrived under Zira's instruction to rescue Kiara and return her to the Pride Lands. Once there, he asked Simba to join his pride, and Simba begrudgingly obliged, though he reserved judgment on Kovu's character. During Kovu's time in the pride, Kiara developed a deep friendship with him, which eventually blossomed into a relationship. Zira sensed Kovu's betrayal and framed him for leading Simba into an Outsider ambush, which led to his exile from the Pride Lands. Kiara pursued Kovu and convinced him to return to the Pride Lands to unite their feuding prides. Together, the two confronted their parents, and Kiara convinced her father to end the bloodshed. The Outsiders promptly abandoned Zira, who made one last attempt on Simba's life, but was thwarted by Kiara and fell to her death. With Zira dead and the two prides reunited, Kiara took Kovu as her mate. Appearance Kiara's pelt is golden, while her muzzle, paws, and underbelly are paler in color. Her eyes are reddish-brown. Personality As a cub, Kiara is curious and wild-hearted, constantly seeking new adventures and easily fraught at the sight of her safe nest back home in the Pride Lands. Her hunger for adventure often leads her to outright rebellion, as she continuously disobeys her parents, purposefully ignoring their better judgment in order to explore the Outlands and get answers to her unresolved questions. This deliberate disobedience echoes her father's mistakes in the first film, though Kiara does not show as much remorse as Simba once did, instead insisting on disobedience, a trait which carries into her young adult life. Perhaps because she is young, Kiara doesn't take criticism well, making a habit of justifying her own behavior to her parents and in particular her father. She is also shown to be impatient, wanting her way and willing to lie and scheme in order to get it. Around Timon and Pumbaa, her patience is especially tested, and she proves to be rather irritable when pushed over the edge. She can also be a bit bratty, proving to be stubborn and resistant when faced with constructive criticism. Despite being so headstrong, Kiara is a good-hearted cub, easily excitable and open to meeting new friends, including an exiled Outsider named Kovu. She is also quick to pick up on the cultural differences between their prides, as it doesn't take her long to realize that Kovu has been raised in a different setting than she has. Being non-judgmental, she is willing to tweak her own behavior in order to make him feel more comfortable. This friendly approach makes quite the mark on Kovu, who begins to question his own role as an Outsider. Even Zira's dark training is pierced by the natural friendliness which Kiara radiates as a young cub. Through all of Kiara's faults and childlike qualities, one question burns fervently in her mind: Who am I? As the daughter of Simba and Nala, she is the future queen of the Pride Lands, a role which she finds hard to accept as a young cub. Seeing only the dull responsibility in the position, Kiara would rather live a carefree life, devoid of accountability, than assume her father's kingly role. She often questions her own predetermined fate, wanting to choose a destiny of her own, and continually insists that she isn't just a princess, showing frequent annoyance when referred to by her title. As she grows up, Kiara comes to accept her role as future queen and starts to pay more attention to her parents' lessons in ruling. She starts to participate more in royal duties, such as presiding over the Royal Buffalo Wallow. She also takes her duty and role seriously, such as when Simba temporarily leaves her in charge and when she tries to help Ma Tembo find a water source during the dry season. Like Simba when he was a cub, Kiara likes to boast about her role as the future queen to her younger brother, Kion. As a young adult, Kiara remains almost identical to her cub self in personality. Still wild at heart, she longs to escape her father's overprotective wing, proving herself to be even more determined than ever to gain independence. Her yearning to be free is so strong that she's willing to run away from the Pride Lands and endanger her life in order to prove that she is capable and strong. In doing so, Kiara often rejects the truth, wanting to make herself seem as though everything is in her control. This can be clearly seen when she's around Kovu, who is much more arrogant than she is. Unbothered by his bloated ego, Kiara determines to prove herself just as capable as he is and shows herself willing to clash heads with him in order to sustain her pride. Kiara is also much calmer as a young adult, as shown when she is dealing with Kovu and her father later in the movie, especially when she stands up to him and manages to talk reason into him, indicating her determination to complete the task at hand. Kiara is also very cheerful, always seeing the best in others and looking at the positive side of situations. She possesses a strong sense of justice, which is shown during her mate's trial, as she believed that Kovu was innocent and realized that the ambush was not his fault. She also possesses a fierce temper that she can usually keep under control, but in the event that if there is a false accusation, she will let it out, as portrayed when she angrily defies her father that he would never be her grandfather due to his severe arrogance. This in turn shows that she is willing to confront her own father in order to show her dedication to her values. Despite yearning to seem mature, Kiara is a cub at heart, able to laugh at everything and make even Kovu's rough training into a game. Her outlook is a positive one, and she is one of Kovu's most loyal encouragers, seeing past his rough exterior to the kind character within. Unlike Simba, who is only able to see an Outsider's crimes, Kiara recognizes Kovu's individuality, accepting her enemies as being no different than she is. This intuitive acceptance of the Outsiders, the enemy pride, is most likely an evolution of her understanding as a cub for Kovu and his way of life. Even when young, Kiara saw no problem in making friends with an Outsider, and once grown, her bright outlook morphed into a mature understanding of how the prides should live and interact. Even Simba benefits from Kiara's teaching, recognizing his daughter for her recognition of a principle that he initially would not accept himself. For a lioness so young, Kiara possesses a significant amount of bravery, as she jumps in front of a rage-driven Zira in order to prevent her from killing Simba. Her noble side shines through when she turns the other cheek and offers Zira help up the cliff side despite the risk that her enemy will pull her down into the river as a token of thanks. Once again, Simba is exposed to the mature teachings of his daughter, who is willing to endanger herself in order to bring her enemies to the light. Time and time again, Kiara proves herself to be selfless and almost unnaturally empathetic toward those who wish to do her harm. She also manages to convince her eventual mate Kovu to join her in reuniting the prides instead of running off as he'd proposed, showing that she would never abandon her family to death. Kiara proves herself to be trustworthy, for despite her feelings for Kovu and the temptation to be free of queenly duties, she chooses to return to her pride, thinking and putting the needs of both prides before her own goals. This shows that she is of pure thought, constantly putting the thoughts and safety of others above her own goals and her life, showing her selflessness. She does not give in to the temptation to leave her pride to fate, not caving to her inner demons unlike her own father, who gave in to his fears of losing everything and everyone he loves. She forgave her mate and the Outsiders, offering them a chance to redeem themselves. She tries to save Zira, even after being threatened by her and her pride, and shows no intent to kill her or any of the Outsiders, no matter their acts of cruelty. She heroically and selflessly blocks Zira from killing her father and then attempts to save her, showing her dedication to mercy. Upon reunification, she asks for no reward whatsoever for her selfless actions. This proves that though she does not want to lead, she possesses the true personality, qualities, traits, and vision to be queen, giving her the characteristics of a true heroine. History Cubhood Kiara first appears as an infant at her presentation to the Pride Lands. She is carried to the edge of Pride Rock in her mother's mouth before being taken into the arms of Rafiki. She is raised up for all the animals to see, and the gathered Pride Landers erupt into cheering before bowing before their new queen. After the presentation is over, Rafiki marks Kiara's forehead, and her parents nuzzle her affectionately. Timon and Pumbaa are excited about the young cub and start to talk about all the things they're going to do with "the little guy." Rafiki laughs and informs them that Kiara is a girl. They are both shocked and dismayed at this turn of events and fall over in dead faints. Kiara soon grows into a strong-headed young cub. She is first seen atop Pride Rock, ready to embark on an adventure. However, her overprotective father Simba gently asks her where she is going in such a hurry. A bit annoyed, Kiara tells him to let go of her, and Simba reminds her that he just wants her to be careful. Kiara is distracted by a butterfly, and Simba struggles to get her attention, once again reminding her that accidents can happen. He starts to name off a bunch of dangers, but Kiara finishes for him. She then asks if she can just go, but Nala comes up to join them and reminds Kiara to mind her father. Kiara acknowledges her mother's words, and Simba adds that she has to stay away from the Outlands. Zazu flies up to join the group and comments that there's nothing there but "a bunch of backstabbing, murderous Outsiders." Simba comments that one can never turn his back on an Outsider, prompting Kiara's curiosity, but Simba tells her to never mind him and just run along. Kiara insists he tell her, but Simba promises that she will understand someday when she is older. He then tells Kiara to run along again, and with a final nuzzle, he sends Kiara off, yelling after her to stay on the path that he has marked for her. Noticing how Simba is protective over Kiara, Nala laughs and teasingly asks her mate who Kiara reminds him of. When Simba proves clueless, Nala tells him that Kiara is just like Simba was when he was young. Overall, Nala assures Simba that Kiara will be fine. However, as soon as Nala is gone, Simba sends Timon and Pumbaa to keep an eye on Kiara. Kiara runs into the open savanna and begins chasing a butterfly through the tall grass. It lands on a rock, and she sneaks forward and pounces. As the butterfly flutters away, Kiara peeks over the rocks and sees the intimidating form of the Outlands stretching before her. She is awestruck and wonders what's out there. But as she is staring at the land beyond, she doesn't notice Timon and Pumbaa. After a huge fright, Kiara falls off the rock and lands in the pool below. Pumbaa jumps in after her, but accidentally sits on top of her. Kiara eventually splutters to the surface and begins limping toward shore. As she shakes out her fur, Pumbaa reminds her that she knows better than to go off all alone; she could've been hurt. Timon exclaims that Simba would be furious with them if she ever got hurt. He then goes off on Kiara, asking her if she's hurt or sick. Kiara is annoyed, but Timon persists and hangs a fern over her head to keep the sun out of her face. Kiara swats it away and asks them to just listen to her. For once, Timon is quiet, and Kiara explains that she's more than just a princess; that's only half of who she is. Pumbaa asks who the other half is, but Kiara is unable to answer. Timon then goes to dig up some grubs "while she's figuring it out." He shows the insects to Kiara, who is disgusted and turns down his offer to snack on one. He then gets into an argument with Pumbaa over which grubs are tastiest, and Kiara, grasping the opportunity, sneaks away from her bumbling babysitters to set off down the path into the Outlands, away from the path that Simba has marked for her. As she is crossing a log, Kiara suddenly trips and accidentally bumps into an Outlander cub. The cub immediately bares his teeth at her and begins backing her up against the log. Remembering her father's advice to never turn her back on an Outsider, Kiara tries to maneuver her way around the cub without turning her back on him. He asks what she's doing, and Kiara determinedly tells him what her father had explained to her. The other cub mocks her and accuses her of "always doing what Daddy says." Kiara vehemently denies it, but the cub just laughs and calls her "Daddy's little girl." The cub then brags that he can take care of himself and walks confidently onto a log in the middle of a swamp. Kiara follows, unaware that the log is actually a crocodile. The Outlander cub then turns and sees a crocodile about to swallow Kiara whole. The two cubs are terrified and begin bolting across the swamp. A chase instigates, and the cubs manage to find a dead tree sticking out of the swamp. They scramble up its branches and Kiara barely makes it back to dry land. When they're finally safe, Kiara is ecstatic and rudely blows a raspberry at the crocodiles who are straining to reach them from the swamp. The cubs race away from the cliff, and Kiara starts to go on and on about how fierce the crocodiles are and how scared she had been. Then she softens and tells her new friend that he had been really brave. He compliments her as well and introduces himself as Kovu. Kiara tells him her name, then playfully tags him. Kovu doesn't understand what she's doing, and she picks up on this. She responds by growling playfully, and Kovu growls back. But as he does so, out of nowhere, Simba appears in front of his daughter, roaring fiercely at the strange cub. At the same time, Kovu's mother Zira leaps in front of her own cub. The two parents roar in protection of their offspring, but the cubs are horrified at the turn of events. Simba and Zira confront, revealing to be long-lasting enemies. The conversation grows heated until Simba finally growls, "We're finished here." Zira smiles menacingly and replies, "Oh, no, Simba. We have barely begun." She then stares down at Kiara and laughs sinisterly. Kiara is horrified, but Simba quickly picks her up by the scruff and carries her home. Kovu is given the same treatment, and as the cubs are separated, they whisper goodbye to each other. On the way home, Simba stops with Kiara and lets Nala and the rest of the pride go on ahead. He sets his daughter on a rock, and Kiara looks up at him, smiling innocently. She quickly sobers at his serious expression. Simba asks what she'd thought she'd been doing and reminds her that she could have been killed. Kiara starts to protest, but Simba interrupts and tells her that he loves her and doesn't want to lose her. If anything happened to her, he wouldn't know what he'd do. He reminds her that one day he won't be here and she'd need to take over in his place. He reminds her about the "great Circle of Life," but she tiredly finishes his sentence. He starts to go on about the responsibilities of being queen, but Kiara interrupts him and spits out that she doesn't want to be queen; it's no fun. Simba tells her that's like saying she doesn't want to be a lion. He reminds her that they are part of each other, and he starts to sing "We Are One." More coming soon! Family *'Spouse:' Kovu *'Father:' Simba *'Mother:' Nala *'Brother:' Kion Behind the scenes * Kiara is voiced by Eden Rigel. Michelle Horn voiced the character as a cub. Neve Campbell served as Riegel's dialogue reader. Category:WindowsMyers2018 Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Females Category:Lionesses Category:Lions Category:Princesses Category:Royalty Category:Siblings Category:Adults Category:The Lion King: Revisited